


Mugs

by softgrungeprophet



Series: As Good as Gold 'Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, Immaturity, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softgrungeprophet/pseuds/softgrungeprophet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel makes a mess of the microwave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mugs

"Gabriel!"

Gabriel froze halfway to the bedroom, a scalding mug full of what was supposed to be a brownie in one hand and a fork in the other. He grimaced, and waited for the explosion he knew was coming. Sure enough, Sam popped out of the kitchen with fire in his eyes and pursed lips and raised eyebrows—that look that says, "I won't make you sleep on the couch yet because I'm a mature adult, but I'm very angry."

"Oops?" Gabriel pulled a face.

"'Oops'?" Sam scoffed, and a muscle in his jaw twitched. "What are you, _five_?!" His voice was a bit louder than was pleasant, and Gabriel couldn't help but flinch.

Sam flipped a stray hair out of his face and crossed his arms. "The microwave is disgusting! If you're gonna make a mess, you need to take care of it, because I'm not cleaning that shit up!"

Gabriel deflated a little, reluctant to meet Sam's eyes. He stuck his fork in the mug and sulked back in the direction he had come, past Sam and into the kitchen. "Sorry," he muttered. "I didn't think about it." He set the mug on the counter and it steamed at him. He wanted to eat it so badly but if he left the kitchen a mess he would feel bad and probably end up sleeping on the floor.

"I can tell." Sam sighed. "Just—next time... Can there not _be_ a next time this happens?"

Grabbing a sponge from beside the sink and soaking it with hot water, Gabriel nodded. "'Course. Sorry." He may have been pouting a little and most definitely avoided Sam's gaze. "I'm just not used to... I dunno... doing things." He bent down and set to work scrubbing at the chocolate caked onto inside of the microwave.

Sam leaned on the little breakfast bar that looked out on the living room and rubbed his face with one hand. "Hey, look at me." His expression softened, and Gabriel looked up at him a little nervously. Sam just half-smiled and said, "Thank you for apologizing and cleaning up. I didn't mean to yell."

"Nah—I shouldn't have left a mess." Gabriel shrugged, and glanced down at the counter. His lips curled up at the corners. "You're kinda scary when you yell, though."

"Should see me when I'm really mad." Sam snorted and ran his hand back through his hair. "That was pretty tame."

Gabriel grinned, as he scrubbed out the microwave. "Remind me not to get you really pissed, then." He grimaced briefly at a tough little spot caked on in a corner and his forehead crinkled when he frowned.

Sam made his way around the divide and came into the kitchen. He kissed the top of Gabriel's head. Slipped an arm around his waist and took the sponge from him. "I think it's clean enough." He set the sponge on the counter and shut the microwave, and wrapped his other arm around Gabriel, hunching a little to rest his chin on Gabriel's shoulder. "What do you think?"

"I think..." Gabriel smirked, lacing his fingers over Sam's. "I think we should go clean the bedroom, if you know what I mean."

Sam let out a snort and pecked Gabriel's cheek. "I think I might be okay with that."

Gabriel grinned. " _Fantastic_."


End file.
